1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facsimile data processing apparatus which converts image data, corresponding to character codes output from a host computer, into a transmission code, such as modified Huffman code, and outputs the converted code.
2. Description of Related Art
A facsimile data processing apparatus, which is connected to a host computer within a host computer apparatus or from outside of the host computer apparatus, outputs modified Huffman (MH) codes to telephone lines by converting characters corresponding to character data, outputted from the host computer, into image data and converting the image data into MH codes.
Therefore, a conventional facsimile data processing apparatus converts strings of characters, which correspond to inputted character code, into image data by using font patterns stored in a character font pattern memory; converts the converted image data into MH codes; and outputs the MH codes with modulation.
In the conventional facsimile data apparatus as described above, when data read from the character font pattern memory, corresponding to character codes, is converted into several lines of image data, line spaces have been formed by the methods as follows. Namely, in one method, space dot data is provided at the upper and lower portion of character data, which are represented by dot matrix data, stored in a character font pattern memory, and the sum of an upper space and a lower space associated with each character produce the line space. In another method, space lines composed of full space image data have been inserted separately.
In the described methods, however, it is necessary for the character font pattern memory to include space data to produce line space, and, therefore, there is a problem that the memory capacity becomes large. According to both of the above methods, the line pitch is predetermined but there is a problem in that the line pitch can neither be set freely nor be set delicately. Also, it is necessary for both methods to convert the image data for the line space, as well as the character data, into MH code, therefore, there is a problem that the converting